


Nights Like These

by CatHolmes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, erik takes care of Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHolmes/pseuds/CatHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Nights Like These</p><p>Pairing: Charles/Erik</p><p>Summary: Based on this prompt from 1stclass_kink  : Using Cerebro's been making Charles violently sick every time, every night kept awake by headaches and illness. But he's been hiding it as well as he can, despite how weak it's making him... until one night Erik finds him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

Erik had a great many ways to describe his telepathic friend. Trustworthy, honest, brave. But at the top of a very long list resided the word, idiot. Erik should’ve known that something was wrong with the younger man. They spent every day together for Christ’s sake, how could he have not noticed something was off. Hank had said cerebro was a work in progress. It still had bugs, and Erik should’ve known there would be side effects. But Charles kept quiet about it all, simply happy that he could help other mutants.

 

Erik saw the light in Charles’ eyes dim slightly as the weeks wore on. Still he said nothing, so focused on his own desire for revenge, he didn’t care. Let Charles have his fun playing lab rat, Erik wasn’t going to stand around and watch.

 

It was late at night when Erik began to feel uneasy. He didn’t like that feeling, didn’t like the way it crept into his bones, danced beneath his skin. He resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep and went looking for the source of his unease.

 

All of the children were tucked away asleep, so he made his way to Charles’s room. He hadn’t actually ever seen Charles’ room. The man had so many secrets. He loved hearing other thoughts, but giving away anything about himself?

 

Erik pushed the door open, expecting (perhaps hoping) to find Charles awake, his nose in a book. Instead, he was greeted to the sight of the man slumped on the floor, clutching his head, his breath coming out in short pants.

 

For a moment, Erik stands there, unsure of how to handle the situation. His first thought is to run, to let Charles deal with this on his own. His second thought is to run outside and tear Cerebro piece by piece (he isn’t a fool, it’s the only explanation to Charles’s condition). Instead, he goes with his third thought and moved to Charles side.

 

“Charles?” He asked hesitantly. He knew not to ask if he was all right.

 

Charles looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears.

 

“Erik, I didn’t even hear you come in,” he said, his words strained.

 

That wasn’t good.

 

“How long has this been going on?” Erik questioned as he sat next to Charles.

 

“A few weeks,” was Charles’ weak reply.

 

Rage flickered through Erik’s veins, but he kept in check.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“No need to worry anyone. I just need to readjust some things. I know I can handle it…”

 

Erik cut him off. “No.”

 

The young man looks up at him, slightly confused.

“I’m sorry?”

 

“That machine is dangerous. Its killing you.”

 

Charles shook his head, then winced. His face was pale, drawn and his eyes had circles beneath them. If it was possible, he looked even younger. Erik gathered him into his arms then, and felt the trembling.

 

“You can’t go on like this,” Erik whispered into his ear. “I won’t let you destroy yourself for your silly idealism.”

 

Charles said nothing. Instead he leaned into Erik, his hands going from his head, to clutching Erik’s shirt. A bout of pain ran through his body, and Erik could feel it as Charles control slipped. While he didn’t get the full force of it, it still hurt.

 

“We can’t just leave those people out there,” Charles whispered, once the waves of pain ebbed.

 

“Don’t talk, just rest, I’m right here.”

 

Erik thought about his mother then, the last clear memory he had of her before she had been killed. He saw her happy face, eager to take on the world. He kept that memory in the fore front of mind and hoped Charles gained some sort of comfort from it.

 

Eventually Charles relaxed, his hands loosening on Erik’s shirt and soon fell asleep, a small smile on his face.

 

For a moment, Erik thought of moving him then shook his head.

 

He could sit here forever if that’s what it took.

 

He had the time.


End file.
